The Halloween Ball
by DianaGranger1991
Summary: The Halloween Ball Is Coming Up And Ron Asks Hermione To Go With Him. What will happen next? Will Ron finally give her a pet Unicorn? Of course Not! But I did have you going there.. RHr
1. Ron Asks Hermione To The Ball

The Halloween Ball was only a week away and both Ron and Hermione still did not have someone to go with. Harry, had a date, a Gryffindor named Diana, and Ginny was going with Neville.  
Hermione was running down to Gryffindor common room remembering that she forgot to do her Charms homework, so she rushed down to one of the tables in the Common Room and began do her homework while Ron, and Harry were playing a game of Wizard's Chess, in which Harry was losing very badly at. "Awe, Why do you have to be so good in Wizard's Chess, Ron?" Harry asked him after losing very badly at it. "Because I've been playing for years, and I know how to cheat! Not that I did or anything..." he added seeing Harry raise an eyebrow at him. Hermione meanwhile was still working on her Charms homework. "Oh...this is just too easy!" she said already half way done with it. Harry's Date Diana walked inside and picked up a book near Hermione : Hogwarts, A History "ooh, May I borrow this, Please Hermione?" she asked wanting to read it again. "Sure, Diana..." she said finishing her homework. "there, all done..." she said putting her finished homework away as Diana sat in an Armchair near Harry reading the book.  
Hermione then looked at Ron wondering if he has a Date for the Ball, and if he does then who. And while Hermione was starring at Ron, he was thinking the same thing about Hermione. Harry, starting to get real bored got up. "Hey, Diana, Do you....erm...want to go for a walk or something?" He asked wanting to do something since he was so bored "Sure, Harry" she said putting the book down on a near table, They then walked out of Gryffindor Tower and walked away, which Meant that Hermione and Ron were all alone in the usually very busy Common Room.  
Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione "Hey, Hermione, do you have a date for the ball yet?" he asked out of curiosity. "No, not yet, what about you, Ron?" she too asked out of curiosity hoping that he didn't. "Nope ..." he replied staring at her wondering what she would say if he were to ask her to go with him. "well, I was wondering if you would....erm...like to g-"he was cut off by someone running into him " whoa! Ginny! Watch where you're going!" he said helping her back up.  
"Sorry, Ron, I just got a letter from mum who wanted to know if either you or me have gotten a date yet..." she said looking at the letter.  
"Well, neither of us does." He said knowing that Ginny would definitely not have a date. "What do you mean neither of us?" she said with an eyebrow raised at him.  
"Well, It's not like you have a date, Ginny" he said sitting down "Well, as a matter of fact, I do, Ronald!" she said starting to get a bit Angry at him. "What! You can't! "He said standing up. "Of course I can! Just because you don't have a date yet does not mean that I can't have one!" she said getting really angry with him. "Yes it does! Well, Who is it then!"  
"Nembill" Ginny muttered. "Huh? I can't understand you when you're mumbling.." Ginny took a deep breath "Neville, alright? Neville asked me so I said yes." "Neville?" he said sitting down again feeling relieved "yes, Neville" Ginny said walking up towards the Girls' Dormitories.  
"Good, Neville is ok for her. If she were to go with anyone else.... I would-" "Have a big tantrum," Hermione said sighing. "No! I would.... I don't know," he said shrugging "I just know it wouldn't be good..." He said standing up looking at his watch "Well, I'd better get to bed.." he said looking at Hermione "see you in the Morning then.." He then walked up towards the Boys' Dormitories. Hermione got up and heading to bed as well.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up early, got dressed and then headed down to the Common Room, There were Only three other people in there: Neville, Dean, and Ron. Hermione walked towards the portrait heading down for Breakfast. Ron got up and followed Hermione "hey, are you going down to Breakfast?" he asked her feeling really hungry like usual.  
"Yep, I sure am." She said walking down the stairs that headed to the Great Hall. "Mind if I join you?" he asked walking beside her. "Not at all.." she replied walking down another flight of stairs.  
Ron was feeling the urge to ask her out to the Halloween Ball; after all it's only six days away. Ron then stopped walking and just stood there. Hermione must have noticed this because she then stopped too and walked back up to Ron "What's wrong?"  
"Oh...erm...Nothing...nothing at all..." he lied. "There must be something wrong, you don't just walk and then all of a sudden stop in the middle of it for no reason, or is that a hobby of yours?" she asked standing next to him.  
He shrugged "I was just thinking" he said watching a portrait of a Cow eating some Grass and an Old Lady looking for the Cow, since she had lost her glasses she couldn't find the cow.  
"Uh, Oh, Ron don't be doing that! You'll hurt yourself!" she said feeling very hungry. Ron laughed lightly "Ok, hermione I have got to ask you something, If I don't I'll go crazy!"  
"Alright then, ask away" she said looking up at him. He took a deep breath "here it goes....willyougototheballwithme?" he said in one word and very fast too. Hermione had a rather confused look on her face "what?" she said not understanding him. "Will....You....Go...To The Dance With Me?" he said slower.  
Hermione just stood there open mouthed. "Hermione?" he said waving his hand in front her face. "Huh? Oh...umm...." She smiled "I would love to Ron" she said still looking at him.  
"Oh, I knew you'd say that, well I had to try anyway-wait a minute, did you say Yes?" he said not believing his ears.  
"No, I said that I would Love to." she said still smiling a bit. "Really?" he said smiling.  
"Yes, Ron, I would absolutely love to go with you." She said starting to walk to the Great Hall again still smiling. Ron followed her smiling real big. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down across form Harry at the Gryffindor table still smiling. Ron sat down next to Her also still smiling. "What are you two so Happy about?" Harry asked pouring himself another bowl of cereal. "Nothing really..." Hermione said putting a pancake on her plate and pouring some syrup on it. Ron still smiling mouthed to Harry " We're Going To The Ball Together!" he said putting some Bacon, Eggs, and a waffle on his plate. "Weally? Wow, wat's weat!" Harry said with a mouth full of Cereal. "I know..." Ron said digging in. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled then finished eating. 


	2. What Costume Should I Wear?

Chapter Two: What Costume Should I Wear?  
I Think This Chapter Is Kind Of Funny, What Do You Think?  
  
Hermione Finished her breakfast and got up "I have to go and do something, I'll see you two in Charms Class!" she said running off to Gryffindor Tower. "Password?" the portrait asked hermione who was standing there. "Monkeys Are Cool" the portrait swung open and she ran inside finding Ginny" Ginny! Guess what!" she said to Ginny very excitedly.  
"Monkeys are taking over the world?" Ginny suggested for an answer. Hermione laughed "No! Ron asked me to go to the Halloween Ball with him!" "Wow Hermione! That's Great! What are you two going as?" Hermione looked at her blankly "I have no idea!" she said wondering what they should go as. "Maybe you two should go as a tree and a leaf?" Ginny said getting up putting her school bag over her shoulder "No! I'm think about maybe going as...wow, I really don't know" she said also getting her bag and walking out of Gryffindor Tower "Well, you'd better make your mind soon, Hermione, the dance is only six days away! See you!" Ginny said walking off towards Transfiguration class. Hermione walked into Charms class and sat next to Ron and Harry taking out her spell book.  
"Alright now Class" Professor Flitwick said taking out his wand " Today's Lesson will be how to make Invisible Ink, Visible! Now, where did I put that invisible Ink? "He said looking around the classroom for it "Oh, Dear, I seem to have misplaced to invisible ink..." he said still looking around "Hmm..Where Did I put th-Oh! I found it! That was close." He said walking over to his desk and placing it there "Now then." He said climbing onto his stool. "The incantation for This spell is Aparecium "He said looking at the Class "Now, I will show you how it works.." he pointed his wand to what he thinks is the invisible ink, since he can't see it, Maybe that's why it's called invisible Ink. "Aparecium" he said and then the inkbottle became visible and the class clapped lightly "Thank you, now everyone, gets to work on practicing it." He said walking over to his desk and sitting down.  
"Apparaseeum!" Ron said pointing his wand at his what He thought was his Invisible ink bottle "why isn't it working?" "Ron, you're pronouncing it wrong, it's Aparecium, Not Apparaseeum!" she said shaking her head at Him. "You're sounding just like in first Year, Hermione.." he mocked her first year voice "its Liviosa..Not Liviosaur!" Hermione looked at him trying to laugh at his mocking voice of her. "But Ron, if you don't say it correctly the spell will not work...here let me show you.." she took out her wand "Wingaurdium Liviosa!" It floated up into the air, or at least we think it did, since we can't see it we really can't tell. "Oops...you made me mess up, Ron!" she said trying not to laugh at herself. She shook her head at herself. Ron laughed at Her "Yes! I win! I made miss Hermione Granger actually mess up a spell! Yes! It's a dream come true!" he said being silly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and pointed her wand at where she thinks the inkbottle is "Aparecium" and then it was visible. "Good Job Miss Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Then The Bell Rang for Class to be over. Hermione and Ron stood up while Harry was still trying to get the invisible ink to become visible "C'mon! Apareceium!" he was getting frustrated with it.  
"C'mon, Harry, remember? It's Liviosa..Not Liviosaur! Honestly, Harry. "Ron said mocking Hermione. Harry laughed "yea..." he got up and walked with Ron and Hermione to Transfiguration.  
  
They Finished all of their classes then headed to Gryffindor Tower to do their Brutal, But fun for Hermione homework. Ron and Harry sat there trying to figure out how to do the boil cure potion "what are the ingredients again?" Ron asked "I'm not saying, I will not help you cheat, Ron" Hermione said almost halfway done already. "Sheesh, Hermione, How do you do your homework so fast?!" Ron said so shocked that she's already halfway done. "Well, it's so easy!" "Easy for you at least.." Harry said looking at Hermione's homework and copying down as much as he could before Hermione could catch him. They finished their homework, Hermione Before anyone else, of course; then headed down to Dinner. Hermione sat next to Ron and they both sat across from Harry and Diana. "What are we going to go as?" Hermione asked Ron putting some mashed potatoes, and fried chicken on her plate "I unno" Ron said his face stuffed with food. "Well, Diana and Me are going as a Television and a Remote!" Harry said sarcastically. Diana laughed, "yea, we're going to be the best costume yet!" she too said sarcastically. Hermione and Ron laughed. "Maybe we should go as a Witch and a Wizard?" Ron shrugged. Hermione laughed "yea, that and...?" "Umm....a ....." sighs" I dunno..Hermione..You choose!" he said finishing his plate. "Ok, then, we will go as a Book and a bookshelf!" she said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Ron choked on his pumpkin juice "what ::cough:: Did you ::cough, cough:: Say?" he coughed.  
"I was only Joking, Ron!" Hermione said while patting his back. Harry laughed a bit "good one Hermione." He said pushing his plate away from him, meaning that eh was full. Ron stopped choking then finished eating. "Well...I guess we had better get back up to the common room..nothing else to do here." He said standing up. "Good Idea" Hermione said also standing up "yea, I'll come too.." Harry said standing up, and then Diana also stood up and they all followed each other to Gryffindor Tower "monkeys Are Cool" Hermione said walking into the common and seeing Ginny, then She and Diana walked over to Ginny and started talking about what they should all go as. "Well, I think Ron and I should go as Romeo and Juliet...or something similar to that" "What is that?" Ginny asked not knowing the muggle story of Romeo and Juliet. "It's a muggle story about these two people who are madly love and end up killing themselves out of boredom" Diana said knowing this because her Dad is a muggle so she knows all of these muggle things. Hermione laughed a bit "not exactly, they end up killing themselves because they can't marry each other or something rather, I haven't read that book for ages!" she said sitting down next to Ginny on the couch. "I think that Neville and me are going to go as Quidditch Players, I'm not sure yet" Ginny said shrugging. "Well, I really want to go as a Vampire with Harry" Ginny and Hermione looked at her "A Vampire?" they both said at once. "Yea, I think it's pretty cool." She said shrugging a little.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Neville started talking about the same thing. "I have no idea what we're going as, I'm letting Hermione figure it out, it's too hard for me to come up with anything" Ron said glancing over to Hermione quickly, then back to the three of them. "Well, Ginny says that she wants to go as Quidditch Players, I think it would be cool to go as that, what do you think?" "Yea, that would be Cool Neville" Harry said to him "Well, I really want to go as a Vampire with Diana, I'm not so sure if she does though" "A Vampire?" Ron and Neville said together "Yea.." Harry said looking at them. "Oh-No, I just forgot!" Neville said worriedly. "What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time. "I Forgot that I had forgotten how to Dance!" he said with a worried face on. Harry and Ron tried not to laugh, "You forgot that you had forgotten how to dance?" Harry said trying real hard to hold back his laugh. "Yea...oh, what am I going to do? Ginny will hate me If I don't dance with her!" he said still worriedly." It'll be all right Neville; you can wear some dancing shoes..You'll be dancing all night with those!" Ron said picturing Neville wearing the dancing shoes. Harry looked at his new watch "oh, wow! It's already midnight..We'd better go to bed you guys." "Good Idea, Harry" Neville said getting up "see you guys tomorrow then" he said walking up to the Boys' Dormitories. "Yea, see you in the Morning. 'Night Hermione" he said following Neville upstairs. "Oh, good night Ron" hermione said watching him leave. "Good night Diana, good night everyone" he said getting up and walking up to bed. " Night, Harry" Diana said watching him walk off. "Hey, we'd better begetting to bed" Hermione said looking at her watch. "Isn't tomorrow Saturday?" Diana asked them. "' Yea, It is" Ginny said yawning. "Cool, tomorrow's hogsmeade, then!" she said standing up. "Wow, cool, then we can go and get our costumes." Diana said thinking of wearing a Vampire outfit. "Well, good night everyone" she walked up sleepily to the Girls' Dormitories, And Hermione and Ginny followed.  
  
They all slept in an hour or two then got dressed and headed down to breakfast as a group. "I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade and get our costume, Hey, Ron, what do you think about going as...Robin Hood and Maiden Maryanne?" Hermione asked while putting some Jam on her bread. "Robin and Anne? Who are they?" Ron asked putting some French toast on his plate. "Robin Hood and Maiden Maryanne, Ron, It's a muggle story about...well, I'll tell you some other time," she said eating her toast.  
  
They all finished their breakfast then headed down to Hogsmeade. "C'mon, let's go!" Ginny pulled Hermione to a clothing shop, Leaving Diana behind with all of the boys. "Hey, what do you think of going as a Vampire?" Harry asked Diana "Wow, Harry, I was thinking as going as that too!" they smiled "well, I'll go get my outfit, see you later" she headed off to where Ginny and Hermione went. "Wow! This is a perfect dress for Maiden Maryanne!" Hermione exclaimed holding up an Olden Times dress that indeed looked just like one that Maiden Maryanne would wear. "Wow, that looks old.." Ginny said looking at it. "It's supposed to look that way!" Hermione said looking at it closely " I'm getting it" she then walked over to the counter and bought it " thanks!" she said taking the bag with her new outfit in it, then walked back over to Ginny and Diana who were still looking for an outfit. "Wow! It's perfect!" Diana said holding up a black dress. "Cool, I think it would be perfect for a vampire" Ginny said looking at it. At these words Diana walked over to the counter and paid for it, then grabbed the bag with her new dress in it and walked back over to where Ginny and Hermione were.  
"Wait a minute! I already have quidditch robes at school! It's Neville who needs Quidditch robes!" Ginny said shaking her head at herself. They then walked out of the shop and walked over to the Three Broomsticks and had some Butter beers together.  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Harry found their outfits really quickly and paid for them. "Neville, I think you need to get your outfit and The Quidditch Supplies Shop" Harry said with his bag over his shoulder. "Good idea.." Neville said following them to the Quidditch Supplies Shop, they walked in and Neville found his outfit quickly but on his way to the counter to pay for it he tripped over a qauffle that was laying on the floor" OW!" Neville fell face first on the ground. "You alright there, Neville?" Ron asked him while Harry helped him up. "Yea, yea fine..." he said paying for his outfit "thanks, Harry" he added walking out of the shop with them. They met up with the Girls at the Three Broomsticks and had some butter beers. The whole time all that Hermione could think about was "I'm finally get to dance with Him" she thought to herself "only five days until I get to dance with him" 


	3. The Day Before The Ball

Chapter Three :: The Day Before The Halloween Ball.

I thought of this chapter...um...a while ago. And I just now am writing it.

Clever, aren't I? Sorries that it took SO long to update. Well, I won't waste any more of your precious reading time...

It was the day before the Halloween Ball and the school was as noisy as ever. There were groups of girls talking about whom they were going with and groups of boys talking about how they didn't know how to dance.

It was morning and classes hadn't even begun yet and Hermione was up in the library studying. Ron meanwhile was looking for Hermione and knew exactly where she would be; the library. Ron walked into the library and immediately saw Hermione in the corner of the library reading. The table in front of her was piled with books. He walked up to her and saw her concentrating rather hard while reading. He cleared his throat and made Hermione jump a little.

"Oh, Ron! You scared me...Is something the matter?" she asked wondering what on earth he would be doing in the library.

"Sorry, 'mione, Didn't mean to scare you.." He sat down next to her "Nothing's wrong...I was just wondering where you were is all.." He looked at the book in her hand and asked, "What are you reading?"

Hermione Blushed slightly and mumbled "Magical Me...By Lockhart" She put the book down and looked up at Ron.

"You still read that rubbish?" he asked watching a picture of Lockhart smiling up at him and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Yes...I do.." she placed the book on top of a random pile of different books.

"Oh...well...how many books have you read today?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Um...well, a lot." She said getting up and walking towards an aisle of books, when she did so Ron got up and followed her.

She ran her fingers over a few books as she read their titles.

Ron starred at her as she did so.

Hermione then picked up a random book and walked over to a different aisle looking at every book's title carefully.

Ron followed her to the different aisle.

Hermione walked over to a shelf with a little table near it and put the book on the table and ran her fingers over one certain book then tilted her head slightly as she looked at it carefully. It was an old sort of book. A lot of the pages had been torn, and the spine of the book was starting to fall apart.

Ron walked over to her and also tilted his head slightly starring at her smiling that famous Ron Weasley smile. Hermione must have noticed this because she looked at him then smiled back at him "What?"

"Nothing..." he replied, and continued to stare at her. Hermione shrugged grinning a little, then picked up another random book and started walking back towards, their table when she ran into someone and fell down. As she looked up, her eyes narrowed at the person whom she had ran into....Malfoy. "Well, well...who do we have here?" Malfoy said glancing at Ron who was now helping Hermione up. "If it isn't the Mudblood...and the Weasel."

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said handing Hermione her books. "Why should I? Say, Granger...I heard that you were going to the ball with Weasley..." Hermione looked at Malfoy again "Yes, and?" Malfoy laughed slightly " Honestly, Granger...I thought you would have better taste then that..." He said looking at Ron with a disgusted face on. "What do you mean by that?" Ron asked looking at Malfoy with his eyes narrowed. "Well...I would never have thought that she would have ever picked such an ugly, foul, and..." he snorted trying not to laugh. " Poor...little Weasel. I bet you couldn't even buy her a decent Christmas gift, could you?" Hermione took a deep breath then stepped in front of Ron who's ears were rather red by now. " Well, I'd rather have him, then have someone who can't even tell the difference between your face, and a hippogriff's bum." Hermione said rather calmly, glaring at him. She then took Ron's hand "C'mon Ron...let's go before his head explodes from thinking so hard for a come back." She then started marching off, Dragging Ron with her, still holding his hand.

"Hermione..." Ron said under his breath, looking down at hermione, since he was so much taller then her. "ugly...foul...the only thing that's ugly and foul around here, is him.." Hermione mumbled under her breath. She continued to mumble things under her breath until they reached Transfiguration class, in which they were five minutes late to.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Granger...Mr. Weasley.." Professor McGonnagal said as they took their seats next to Harry. "You're welcome.." Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry looked over at Ron who was sititng next to him. "Where were you two?" He asked as Ron and Hermione both opened their Transfiguration books to the assigned page. "Um...well, we had a little run in, in the library." Ron replied looking up at Professor McGonnagal , pretending to be listening to her rambling on about which animals are the hardest to transform into and which are the easiest. "Oh...with who?" Harry asked, pretending to be reading the transfiguration book. "Malfoy..." Ron mumbled resting his face in his hand. " Oh, what did he say this time?" Harry asked, sounding rather interested. "Um...well..." and Ron told him all that malfoy had said. "Oh.." is all that Harry said after Ron had told him. After that they were pretty quiet for the rest of the class.

At the end of the day, when classes were all over and everyone was in the common room, either doing homework, or pretending to do homework, Hermione, who had obviously already done her homework, was talking to Ginny, who was pretending to do her homework, about the Halloween ball which was tomorrow. "Oh, I think that you are going to look absolutely gorgeous tomorrow." Ginny exclaimed scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. "As will you." Hermione said opening a random book of hers. She then sighed glancing at Ron who was playing Chess with Harry and made a mental picture in her head of what Ron is going to look like with tights in his Robin Hood costume and laughed slightly to herself.

Alrighty. It's not as long as I thought it would be. Oh, well though. And I assure you that the next chapter will be longer. Now. Review if you wish. I really wouldn't mind some lovely reviews telling me how bad I am at writing. Or even..perhaps how good I am? Either way. A review would be just simply wonderful. Well, Ta- Ta for now!


End file.
